FateRequiem Dreams
by midnightson41
Summary: War is the Same no matter the time or place, The only thing that changes are the people that fight, However how much can one take, Before they become a Monster, And so the War Begins Once More.


Only three rules for this Challenge

 **1\. Shirou know Time Alter Magic**  
 **2\. Different Servants are Summoned**  
 **and 3. Most importantly Shiro does not have Avalon (yet)**

 **The rest from here is a Trailer now i'm just going to say this now i am not writing this. why? because i do not have confidence in my grammar and story telling ability yet and this trailer is just to give you an idea of what type of story you'll be writing note i do not expect you to use these scenes when you write this but i would really appreciate it if you did as it would help me build confidence in my writing. (Note please use your imagination for this. it came to me in the middle night and i didn't have time to write dialogue) (Another thing play some dark atmosphere music when reading this trust me)**

* * *

Kiritsugu Emiya is walking through a sea of fire looking for something a moment later the man see a boy collapse and he runs over to him believing him to be dying Kiritsugu attempts to use 'something' on the boy but to his shock the fire gets worse and the boy starts coughing realizing that he doesn't have time Kiritsugu takes the boy and leaves the burning city using his Magecraft however unknown to him the boy still awake saw him. Later after the boy recovers Kiritsugu asks if remembers anything before the fire the boy does says he doesn't Kiritsugu then introduces himself and gives the boy a choice go to an orphanage or be adopted by him the boy choose Kiritsugu Kiritsugu happy then tells the boy that he is a Magus to which the boy says that he knows surprised Kiritsugu asks how to which the boy says that he saw him before he blacked and asks for his name which Kiritsugu tells him it's Shirou Emiya.

* * *

 ** _War is the Same no matter the time or place_**

* * *

Shirou is alone in his shed praticing Tracing and later in abandoned warehouse testing Time Accel's effects.

* * *

Rin begins summoning her servant and is disappointed that it's Archer instead of Saber.

* * *

 _ **The only thing that changes are the people that fight**_

* * *

Shirou unintentionally summons Saber after being attacked Lancer.

* * *

 _ **And the reasons for doing so are always the same**_

* * *

Saber and Lancer duel outside while Shirou begins Tracing a weapon preparing to intervene.

* * *

Shirou stares at his command seals then turns to Rin and Kirei saying he'll fight in the Holy Grail.

* * *

 ** _For Justice_**

* * *

Shirou and Saber face Rider in the School who forces them jump outside the building.

* * *

 _ **For Glory**_

* * *

Archer is clashing blades with Lancer with Rin watching in amazement

* * *

 _ **For Vengence**_

* * *

Illya smirks as she orders Berserker to attack Shirou and Rin with Saber intervening block Berserker's strike

* * *

 ** _and For their own Desires_**

* * *

Caster looks at her "Master" frowning subconsciously summoning Rule Breaker behind her back.

* * *

Shinji stares hand in shock then looks at his Servant Assassin before he smirks.

* * *

 _ **Alliances unless forged by blood**_

* * *

Archer lines his arrow waiting to shoot at Berserker who is battling Saber.

* * *

 _ **Can easily be broken**_

* * *

However turns his sight to Shirou and fires.

* * *

Shirou uses Time Double Accel to dodge Gandr shots fired by Rin while Tracing a sword and then send some of them back at her.

* * *

 _ **Yet one can't fight alone**_

* * *

Shirou and Sakura watch as Saber, Rider, and Lancer perpare to face Berserker.

* * *

 ** _For enemies are everywhere_**

* * *

Castor meets with Assassin in what appear to be an Alliance as Shinji watches grinning.

* * *

Kirei sits in a chair drink wine as he reports the Grails Progress to an unknown figure in the shadows.

* * *

 _ **And Casualties grow the day**_

* * *

Rin's hair shadow her eyes as her command seals fade.

* * *

 _ **Be they either Friend,**_

* * *

Lancer is stab in the back and fades as he reaches out for something.

* * *

 ** _Foe,_**

* * *

Berserker roars as he is crushed by falling rubble.

* * *

 ** _or Family_**

* * *

In a hospital Shirou angrily clenches his fist while Sakura cries in her hands as they wait outside the operating room the patient's name?  
...Taiga Fujimura.

* * *

 ** _For War is the home of Sorrow_**

* * *

Caster cries as she mourns Souichirou death while the unknown figure watches her.

* * *

 _ **Fear**_

* * *

Zouken Matou laughs maniacally as Illya stares in horror as her castle is collapsing in front of her.

* * *

 _ **Anger**_

* * *

Sakura slaps Rin glaring at her while the later stares back in shock.

* * *

 _ **Love**_

* * *

Saber blushes as a shirtless Shiro removes her short dress and lies her on his bed.

* * *

Rider suddenly kisses Sakura who is shocked as tears fall from her eyes.

 _ **And Lust**_

* * *

An unconscious Rin is helpless as Shinji forces her shirt up revealing her breasts.

* * *

Assassin sinks her fangs into a struggling girl's neck who screams in pain.

* * *

 _ **Heroes maybe people born from tragedy**_

* * *

Shirou asks if Kiritsugu will teach him his Magic Kiritsugu asks why he want to learn Magic to which he reinstates that he doesn't remember his life before the fire and that all he can remember is seeing people dying in the fire and also says that his birth parents may have died in the fire hating his own weakness for only being able to walk away instead of helping everyone else Shirou says that he never wants to feel this way again Kiritsugu tells him that he can save everyone Shirou says that he knows but states that doesn't mean he can't try and even if he can't save everyone then he can a least save the ones he cares about.

* * *

 ** _However how much can one take_**

* * *

Shirou bleeding from his head and side continues Tracing more weapons to fire at Caster.

* * *

 _ **Before they become a Monster**_

* * *

Saber spots the unknown figure and charges attacking with her sword.

* * *

 _ **And so the War Begins Once More.**_

* * *

The Holy Grail glows in a dark sky ominously.

* * *

 **So yeah aside from Archer, Berserker, and Caster all the other servants are different i'll let you guys guess Saber and Assassin's identity while Lancer will be up to you but as for Rider i'll let you guys pick between these** **two suggestions for plot reasons and because i'm a nice guy**

 **Medusa (to stay with the other three), or Saint George (i know... i'm insane)**

 **anyway i'll go back to add dialogue this later after i finish Fate/Phantom War and i promise you the trailer for that one will be way better than this one so once again please review and let me know what you think of this**

 **Later.**


End file.
